Death of a Rose
by BudderedToast
Summary: After a hard battle, Amy is close to dying. What will she say to her cobalt hero?  Sonamy. Rated T just to be safe.


This is the sonamy story I promised. It might be sad for some, but remember, I will only take critique and good comments, not flames, so if you're a flamer, go to somebody else's story and tell them how bad it is. With that said, let's get on with the story!

Story Title: Haunted

Inspired by: Haunted: Taylor Swift

Chaos and havoc raged across Station Square, people running in terror at what was developing in the downtown area. Nearby, a TV store had TVs in the window turned to the news. A blonde woman looked into the camera, holding a piece of paper.

"People have run in fear of it one time, now it is come again." The anchorwoman said gravelly from the TV. "Perfect Chaos has wreaked havoc across Downtown Station Square. If you are in it's path, find a sturdy building far away from it's presence and wait for the danger to subside. That is all." The TV went blank just as a blue hedgehog of about sixteen streaked across the sidewalk, heading towards downtown.

The blue hedgehog was known as Sonic, and he had an expression of pure disbelief on his face.

"I knew he would come back, I just didn't know when." He muttered to himself, jumping over a racing car and landing safely. "I didn't think that old Eggman would try this again, that's low, even for him!" he dodged a scooter speeding on the sidewalk. He was approaching downtown, and he stopped in his tracks at what he saw.

A large, clear, green-eyed lizard-like thing was slowly but surely making it's way across the city. It had tentacles longer than the empire state building, and its head was as wide as a large pond. It waved its long arms frantically, which caused many buildings to be damaged. This was Perfect Chaos, and he looked stronger than ever.

"Whoa, didn't expect that!" exclaimed Sonic, and started running again, even faster than before. He finally reached the huge monstrosity, and gaped at what he saw.

A pink hedgehog was running in fear of what she saw, bangs in her eyes as she ran. She had a worried look on her face, and tears were streaming from her eyes. She had a nasty gash on her arm, and she held it while she ran. This scared girl was Amy Rose, wearing a red dress, which flagged behind her.

The monster saw her, and grabbed her leg, making her scream terribly. Chaos raised her up, higher and higher, until she was higher than the tallest skyscrapers.

"AMY!" yelled Sonic, and spotted something shiny sparkling in the corner of his eye from an alley in front of him. He ran towards it, and he saw all the chaos emeralds, dulled from the power drain they went through. He grabbed them and harnessed the good power left in them, making him Super Sonic, his body gleaming gold and quills sticking up.

He shot up into the sky, reaching the monsters head in seconds.

"Let her go!" he commanded Chaos, who shook Amy in his grip. It roared and shook her more, banging her head on a nearby skyscraper, knocking her unconscious. The clouds above them, which were a dark gray, poured rain upon the scene.

Sonic did a homing attack on the monster's head, making it screech with pain. It lunged one of its appendages at the golden hero, who dodged it quite effectively. Sonic shot straight through the beast, making it roar in anger. It was so angry, it threw Amy to the ground, her hair whistling in the wind as she soared through the air.

"No!" screamed Sonic, flying towards her, but it was too late. She crashed right through a skyscraper, and landed on the ground with a thud.

Sonic was furious. He turned to chaos, a dark gleam to his golden body. He had become Super Dark Sonic.

"You…will…PAY!" he roared, soaring toward the beast as fast as the speed of light, straight through Chaos, making it burst with all the energy rushing through it so suddenly. People on the ground cheered, but Sonic didn't hear them, for he was concentrated on the damaged pink hedgehog on the ground.

"Amy!" he yelled, landing on the ground once he arrived. He knelt beside her, his eyes on his hurt friend. Her body had many scratches; some even had the glass in it still. She stirred, opening her eyes slowly.

"Sonic?" she murmured softly, wincing in pain.

"Thank god your alive, I'll go get Tails-."

"There's no use, he won't make it in time." Whispered Amy.

"Yes he will, don't you worry." Sonic said. "He'll come and fix you up and everything will be alright." He picked her up.

"Sonic put me down. It hurts…" she said vainly, and he set her down.

"I'm not going to make it, and we both know that." She whispered quietly. " It's ok, I won't be remembered and nobody will grieve." She closed her eyes, hurt etched on her face, tears running down the sides of her face. Sonic looked at her, hurt.

"Well, I'm staying till' the end." He sat beside her, holding her hand.

"Can I tell you something?" Amy asked, looking at him with shining eyes.

"Sure." He squeezed her hand.

"Remember when you saved me from Metal?"

"Yeah…" he closed his eyes, remembering.

"I started following you then because of one reason." She looked away, wincing from the effort.

"Because I'm a good guy?" he smiled hopefully.

"No, because I…" she murmured the rest to herself.

"What are saying? I didn't hear the rest." He said, and saw her eyes slowly closing.

"Amy?" her said, concerned.

"You should know, before I go, that, even though I didn't show it, I…liked…you…" she trailed off, her eyes closing. And she was gone, forever, leaving Sonic alone with his eyes wide open and staring at her face, peaceful at last. At last, his lips moved to whisper four words:

_"I like you, too."_

Wow, five pages. Well, it's 10:43 p.m. and I finished! I hope people don't flame the ending…

I do not own any characters in this story, just the story line.

~Halleythehedgie76 :P


End file.
